Recognize Me!
by xxBrucasxx
Summary: After the season 3 finale. Nothing in season four has happened. When Brooke looses her memory what happens to her relationship? Brucas, Jeyton, Naley.
1. Crash

It was after Nathan and Haley's wedding and Brooke was sitting down at one of the tables taking a break from all the thinking and crying she was doing. She was content to just look into space and just have nothing in her head, for her head to be completely and utterly empty. She forgot for just a moment that her best friend had told her that she still had feeling for her boyfriends. For just a second she emptied herself from the mental image of her boyfriend kissing Peyton in the library.

Suddenly a shake on her shoulder broke her stare and brought her back to reality.

"Brooke," a voice called gently as if trying to make up a sleeping baby.

She didn't need to turn around to know who was calling her. Who else could it be? The voice was the voice that used to comfort her and make her feel good. This voice used to make her scared of her own feelings, and most of all this voice was the voice that she used to love to hear. Now this voice was just empty to her. This voice could belong to anybody, and it didn't make a difference.

"Oh...a sorry, I guess I kind of spaced for a second there huh?" Brooke said looking up at the boy who had shaken her.

Lucas smiled, he couldn't remember when Brooke had been so out of it.

"Ya, I was worried a little when you said nothing for so long." Lucas explained

"Is that the only reason you were worried?" Brooke questioned

"Uh.....no....I was also worried about you. You seemed really _vacant_ today." Lucas answered without a second thought

"Yeah...I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"I wanna break up." Brooke bluntly spitted out. She waited for his answer. She had no idea what he would say.

The answer took Lucas completely off guard. Did she just say the words that he was dreading and expecting through the entire wedding? The two word that broke his heart, the only thing that he was afraid of.

"Why?" Lucas asked clearly bewildered. He honestly wanted to know.

Was he serious? He really didn't know why?

"You know why" Brooke answered still not looking at him. She heard his intake of breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away about the kiss." Lucas pleaded

"I'm sorry too, but thats not the problem. I thought it was, I even tricked myself into believing that, that was the problem. But it's not. This is about us."

"What about us, I thought we were doing great until I told you about the kiss."

"I thought so too, I really did. But this whole kiss incident really made me examine our relationship." Brooke said softly

"What's wrong with our relationship? Lucas asked raising his voice unintentionally. He truly didn't understand what was happening.

"Luke...I can't do this anymore!" Brooke cried with both frustration and sadness thick in her voice. She had tried so hard to make their relationship work, yet nothing worked. She felt like she kept giving and giving in the relationship while Lucas just kept pushing her away ignoring her attempts to make things better for the both of them. She wanted this to work so bad, but it didn't, so the last thing she could do was surrender. To give up.

As he looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes, he knew he couldn't make things better. He had ruined the best thing that had happened to him. The destroyed this just because of some issue he had with himself.

"Please, Brooke..." He trailed off not really knowing what to say, what to ask of, what to beg for. He just wanted things to go back to normal to where everything was safe and comfortable with her.

"Lucas, we go days without having a meaningful conversation...and I used to miss you so much when that happened, but now I just don't feel like I miss you anymore." Brooke said in defeat. Her voice was quieter now but still held traces of her disappointment and anger.

He felt as though someone had shattered his heart and stomped on it just to make sure he was completely crushed. It never feels good to hear that someone didn't miss you anymore, it feels worse when that someone is your girlfriend.

"Brooke, give me one more chance...Give **us** one more chance." He begged finally able to find his voice.

"I would if it didn't just waste our time." She said bitterly. "If _us_ doesn't work now..it never will." The truth was, she wanted to give them another chance just as much as he did, but she wasn't about to let him break her heart again. As soon as Lucas finds out that Peyton still had feelings for him then he would with no doubt go back to her and leave Brooke standing there like an idiot. That wasn't going to happen.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"You know very well what I mean! You never let me in! You didn't even call me while you were away."

"I didn't call anyone when I was away!" Lucas shot back

"I don't want to be _anyone_. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Brooke, you are my girlfriend."

"It doesn't feel like it." Brooke whispered finally unable to hold back her tears.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to let me all the way in. I want you to love me. I want you to tell me you love me. I want you to call me. I want you to stop pushing me away. That's what I want you to do."

"I do do that!"

"Is that why we're having this argument now? If you truly did that, would we be doing this now?"

"Brooke, I really don't know what else to do," Lucas stated quietly "I only want you back."

"Let's just take a break, Ok? Believe me I love you so much. But _this_ isn't going to work."

He nodded his head ever so slightly. Lucas was tired, he didn't want to fight anymore.

"I love you Brooke."

"I wish that were enough."

She got up and ran out of the white tents. Her tears everywhere. She tried to block them away with her arms, but it wasn't exactly working.

"BROOKE!" She heard Lucas yell right before there was a huge amount of pain followed by everything going black.


	2. Memory Loss

Lucas ran over to where Brooke had been run over by a drunken truck driver. She looked so week and blood was dripping everywhere ruining her maid of honor dress.

"Help! Someone get an ambulance!" He shouted frantically. He would've called 911 himself but his cell phone was at home charging.

Peyton came running to the scene as fast as she could as she got her phone out calling 911 while putting her free hand on Brooke's heart to test if there was still a pulse.

"Yes. My friend got hit my a truck and we really need an ambulance. We're at 34 Tree foot drive." It flet so good to have called Brooke her friend again, Brooke would never have allowed that if she were conscious.

* * *

The ambulance finally arrived and both Peyton and Lucas climbed in with Brooke as they rushed to the hospital.

"Thanks for calling 911." Lucas said to Peyton. Although he hardly had any feeling in his body, he still felt more than grateful that Peyton came out and called the paramedics.

"No problem Luke, I'm her best friend, it's about time I made myself useful." Peyton admitted trying to lighten the mood

Lucas just shot her a tired smile and looked back at Brooke. It broke his heart to see her like this. The worst thing was, he couldn't hug her or hold her in his arms after the way they had left things before her accident.

As they arrived at the hospital, Brooke was immediately rushed into the emergency room. While Lucas and Peyton waited outside while calling Nathan and Haley and everyone else. (a/n they never left for a honeymoon)

Lucas couldn't have thought things could get any worse within half an hour. In half an hour his prettygirl had broke up with him, got ran over and now fighting for her life! How could things get worse?

Suddenly one of the nurses who Lucas recognized that took in Brooke came our of the emergency room. Lucas stood up and ran to the nurse right away.

"Is everything alright?"

"Brooke as experienced a lot of injuries, she may not be able to make it. We need permission to continue with the surgery. Is there anyone that can do that?"

"I'm Brooke's best friend. Can I do it?" asked Peyton

"Is there anyone else with a closer relationship? Her Guardians or a responsible adult."

"Would a boyfriend work?" Lucas knew he had to try, even though Brooke had ended things with him, this was to save her life.

"It might have to, is there NO ONE ELSE?" the Nurse enphasized

Lucas raked his brain for anyone that could sign these papers. HIS MOM!

"Well, there's my mom, but it may take a while for her to get here."

"We can't wait too long. Brooke needs immediate attention. Where are her parents?"

"Brooke's parents don't live with her, their in California." Peyton answered. She was getting frustrated. Couldn't this nurse just hurry up and operate?

"Then I guess both of you will have to sign these papers. Hopefully because there are two people who are signing the papers, it'll have to do." The nurse said with uncertainty. These kids do look responsible. She reasoned to her self. "You can sign the papers down in the office." she said before turning back into the emergency room.

* * *

Lucas sat in the waiting hallway with the release papers in his hands. He had finished filling out the entire form except for one question.

_What's your relationship with the client? _What a simple question right? He knew he should check the box that said friend, but he couldn't. What if the nurse he was talking to read over these papers? Did being her boyfriend increase his authority?

He knew that wasn't the only reason he was reconsidering checking the friend box. He still loved her, more than anything. With one strong decision, he checked the "other" box. Beside that where it asked you to elaborate, he wrote "_complicated._" The hospital would understand.

He stood up and handed the form to the receptionist who smiled after reading his answer to the question. He slightly blushed and walked to the elevator. As he waited to be carried to the 5th floor where Brooke was in surgery, his head was filled with memories of the past, **their **past.

_"Luke!"_

_"Prettygirl!" _

_"Common...please?"_

_"NO!" _

_"Please? I'll be you're best friend."_

_"Awww, don't do that."_

_"Do what?" Asked Brooke too innocently. _

_"Do the whole please thing."_

_"Why? Is it working?"_

_"A little." He admitted_

_"OK, well then this will do it for sure!" She said and put her arms around his neck and put her lips to his kissing him passionately._

_"Fine! I give in!" He said laughing as he pulled away. _

_"Yay! ER, here we come!" She said pulling him towards the couch to sit and start watching her favorite show._

The ding in the elevator indicated that he had reached his floor and to his surprise, everyone was there. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, His mom, Mouth, and even Rachael. They were all there waiting.

He walked out of the elevator running his fingers through his hair and sat down next to them. Everyone looked so intense and there was a definite tension in the room. As if no one could speak but at the same time had loads to share.

* * *

Hours had passed sine they had all gotten here. There was almost no movement or noise amongst the group. Occasionally, someone would shift their weight, or get up for some coffee or food, or go for a washroom break. But other than that no one made a sound. Everyone was concentrated on their own thoughts.

Finally after hours of waiting, a surgeon came out of the emergency room.

"Family of Brooke Davis?"

"Yes that's us." Nathan answered.

"Well, you can all take a deep breath, she made it. However part of her brain was hurt during the accident. So will probably experience memory loss."

"What kind? Can't remember my locker combo or amnesia?" asked Haley.

"Unfortunately, amnesia. Her brain will probably reset itself and not remember anything or anyone, while she can still walk and talk and learn. She will have the intelligence of a 15-17 year old."

"Thank-you, can we see her?" Mouth asked

"Yes, she's only sleeping so it won't be too interesting, all we ask is for there only to be one visitor at a time."

"Who should go first?" Nathan put into the air.

* * *

"When I look back on all these worries, I remember the story of the old man who said on his deathbed that he had had a lot of trouble in his life, most of which had never happened"


	3. Confusion

Lucas walks into the hospital room desperately trying to put his eyes on anything but her. He didn't want to look at her, it hurt too much. Finally he sets his eyes upon her and looks up with only worry in his eyes, his head, his mind. She looked so _weak _and_ fragile_. Brooke Davis wasn't one to be weak. She was strong, she was a fighter, and even if she weren't, she wouldn't let anyone know that.

"Hey prettygirl, how are you holding up?" he whispered knowing that she couldn't hear him. He slowly slides his hand into hers and for just a second he forgets that their not together anyone. For just a moment they are the only ones there in the room, the hospital, the world.

He just looked at her, memorizing every bit of her, every thing about her. He knew that once she woke up, there was no way that he could still hold her and just look at her. Suddenly there was a stir.

Brooke fluttered her eyes and slowly opened them bigger and adjusted them to him. Who is he? Why was he holding her hand? Questions filled her brain and she was unable to stop them, because she wanted to know the answer so badly. Who was she? What was her name? Why was she here? Confusion filled her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Brooke questioned

Lucas didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to answer questions that she may have or wait till everyone to come and answer them together. He settled on filling her in on the essentials.

"Um....I'm Lucas Scott, you're...ah...._friend_." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who am I?"

"You're Brooke Davis." He answered slowly taking his hand out of the embrace.

"Why am I here?"

"That one's complicated. You sort of got into a car accident and well, lost you're memory." Lucas replied. "I'm just going to get the doctor." Brooke nodded and sat up a little more.

Lucas got out of his chair and stood up to retrieve a doctor. He couldn't help but be amused at how blunt Brooke seemed to be.

As Brooke waited, she looked around the room. It was an ordinary room, nothing to special. It bothered her how she didn't remember anything. She didn't know who she was or who her parents were -- Why weren't her parents here?

Just then the doctor came in with a middle aged women who looked very worried. Maybe she was her mother? The Doctor sat down in the chair that Lucas had just occupied. Brooke sat there in silence.

"Hi Brooke, I'm Dr. Richards. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He spoke quietly and smoothly as if careful not to startle her.

"Sure, shoot."

"What's your name?"

"Brooke Davis, but I only know that because this guy named Lucas told me just a second ago."

"OK, do you know how old you are?"

"no....but I'm guessing maybe 17."

"actually 18." the middle aged women interrupted.

"That's right." Dr. Richards continued. "Where are you?"

"In a hospital."

The questions kept going and going until Brooke became tired and frustrated because she knew nothing. She still remembered math and such but not friends or her family. Finally she asked the question she was dieing to ask all along.

"Are you my mom?" Brooke asked the brown haired women. She smiled,

"No, I'm Lucas's mother, but we're really close." Karen answered.

"Where are my parents?" Brooke asked

"They don't live with you hun, they live in California." Karen replied reluctantly. Brooke was here and confused while her parents were in California probably getting a tan or something! Brooke definitely deserved better than that.

"Oh, then who do I live with?" Brooke asked both disappointed and incoherent.

"You live with Peyton." Karen said softly

"Who is she? When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon."

* * *

"Well the good news is that Brooke's memory loss is only temporary. The best thing you can do is to not overwhelm her or pressure her." Dr. Richards concluded to the group after his meeting with Brooke. "Try to treat her as if she hadn't lost her memory. Give her a normal routine and she will have to live with someone responsible."

"I'm responsible, she was living with me anyways, she can live with me." Peyton offered.

"From what I hear, I gather that you are her best friend and childhood friend, I think her memory of you will be the oldest and will probably surface first, so living with you would be best for now." Dr. Richards appraoved.

"Doesn't she need adult supervision?" Karen asked

"Ideally yes, but I trust her friend is responsible and it will probably be best for her memory." Dr Richards answered. "Try to fill her in on things little by little, with a gradual ramp up. Who knows, she might even have her memory back before you have to tell her everything! If she still doesn't recover in 2 weeks, come back and we'll go from there."

"Thank you" Lucas added before the doctor turned around and hurried off to another patient.

"So what now?" Rachael spoke.

"I guess I'll just bring her back to my house and we'll play it by ear." Peyton replies with her hands in her hair.

"What do we tell her?" Mouth asked

"I'll figure it out, I'll just answer the questions she has." Peyton replied.

Lucas just nodded along. He hated the fact that she couldn't come live with him and his mom, that he couldn't be the one to tell her everything. He dug his hand into the pockets of his jeans.

* * *

"So you're my best friend." Brooke stated after hearing a bunch of new information. It was still awkward between the two. They hadn't really found any thing to talk about yet.

"Yup." Peyton said plopping down on the bed.

"OK, then I guess we can talk about anything.........because you're my best friend."

"Yea....I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just weird for you to believe me so easily."

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like you'd hurt me or anything like going against my back!" Brooke joked

Peyton felt bad. In fact bad didn't even describe it. She felt horrible. She was a terrible person. She DID go behind Brooke's back, and Brooke had forgiven her.

"Uh...of course." Peyton stuttered.

"Then, I have a question."

"Sure" Peyton said, eager to change the subject

"Out of the guys that were at the hospital, who do you think was the cutest?" Brooke asked without any embarassment.

"Brooke, you haven't changed a bit!" Peyton disproved

"Come on, you didn't answer the question."Brooke protested

"You go first." Peyton said trying to stall for time

"Fine,_ I'll_ go first. But you can't tell anyone." Brooke clarifyed

"OK." Peyton assured her

"Alright...I think this Lucas guy might be the cutest, I mean I've never met anyone like him!"

"You don't even know him yet!"Peyton made fun of her. There was strange sense of deja vu. She had said this exact sentence to Brooke when she had first met Lucas.

"That doesn't say anything, I'm an excellent judge of character." Brooke bragged

"Ya, you sure are."

* * *

Brooke walked into the high school she supposedly went to after a very long lunch. It was really getting on her nerves that people kept saying hi to her, that she didn't even know! She had just smiled and nodded her head as if knowing who they were. Lucas turned up beside her and suddenly she was feeling a lot better. It was amazing how just the presence of him calmed her down.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Lucas

"You know. I'm ok, I little confused and unsettled but ok." Brooke answered back with a shy smile on her face.

Lucas smiled back and they walked in silence. It hurt so bad, she was there walking beside him, not knowing who he was and nothing about them. He wanted to talk to her about the break up, but she didn't even remember. Would it be so wrong if he petended they didn't break up?

They arrived at the calculus classroom and Lucas smiled and gave a wave before walking away letting Brooke go into the used to be able to kiss her goodbye, not to just give a stupid wave. He used to smile as he walked away, but now he was deep in thought. Being so close to her but not able to really hug her or comfort her the way he wanted only left him sad. Just sad.

* * *

"What is human life? The first third a good time; the rest **remembering** about it"


	4. Things Just Got Complicated

"Hey Brooke, wait up" Lucas yelled across the gym. He wasn't sure what he was doing; he just knew he had to do it.

Brooke turned around to see Lucas running after her. It was after basketball/cheerleading practice and she wanted to go home and just relax, but how could she say no to him?

"What's up?" Brooke said as she waited for him to catch up to her.

"Do you think you're up for something fun?" Lucas asked but quickly regretted it after he noticed how tired she was. It must be hard for her to do all those cheer routines yet not know why she was doing them.

"It depends." Brooke replied raising her eyebrow. How can Lucas Scott still have energy after that long practice!

"It's not today; its tomorrow after the game a bunch of us are going down to a beach house that Nathan's dad owns." Lucas reassured

"That sounds like fun..Count me in!" Brooke said clapping her hands and turning around, motioning for Lucas to follow.

* * *

That night Lucas had a hard time sleeping. He was excited about the game and he was also excited about the after party. Maybe this was his chance to win Brooke back. Not that it's a good thing for Brooke to have gotten hit buy that stupid drunken driver but this may be god's gift to give him a chance to win Brooke back!

Being next to her always gave him goose bumps these days. He had to find all the self restraint to hold him back and not do the easy things, which was to pretend that they didn't break up. But if Brooke remembered again, she would hate him for always!

Right now he just had to get to sleep before his prettygirl completely covered his thoughts.

* * *

The cheer leading squad had formed a line outside the locker room. The point was for the basketball players to run through the girls and then arrive at the court while the cheerleaders screamed and cheered. Tonight was the championship and the Ravens were determined to win this game.

The music started and the crowd became thunderous.

"Please Welcome Raven's starting guard.....Tim Smith!!!" Mouth announced to the audience, there were shouting and yelling and a lot of cheer.

Brooke was standing beside Rachael and Peyton feeling as excited as ever to be there. It was so exciting to get caught up in all of the excitement. She had cheered for Tim, but she was really just waiting for Lucas. She knew she barely knew him, but for some reason she just really liked him.

"Next up is Lucas Scott, playing forward!" Mouth said with even more enthusiasm.

Lucas was standing there behind the banner and was looking at Brooke. She just looked so hot standing there. He realized it was his turn to run down and when he did he gave Brooke a smile and continued running down until he reached his team mates and joined them.

The game continued and Brooke kept her eyes glued on Lucas the entire time. They had grown pretty close and she liked that. She was going to meet him after the game and they were going to head to Nathan's party together. Who knows, maybe they would go there as friends and return as more! Brooke knew that she liked him, and she was almost certain the feeling was mutual but she still wondered if he didn't feel the same way.

At the final buzzer, Lucas ran up with the ball and shot in the winning shot and the fans went wild the Ravens had won the championships and everyone was out of control. Brooke jumped up with joy and started to walk towards Lucas until she found him with a bunch of girls. Clearly they came to congratulate him and she smiled still walking towards him.

Then she saw it. Peyton had beaten her to it and there she was making out with Lucas right in front of her. How could Peyton do this to her? She had talked about Lucas with her so much and this is what she does?

* * *

Brooke wipes the tiny tears that had accumulated in her eyes before they could fall and show that she was upset. Instead she put on her best smile and walked towards the other cheerleaders and cheered happily with them. As she celebrated the joyous occasion she thought about the kiss she had just witnessed. Peyton didn't say she and Lucas were going out. What if she kept it secret so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed? She had been so close, she was sure that Lucas had liked her back.

"I guess that's what you get for putting your heart on the line." Brooke muttered to herself.

* * *

"Whoa Peyton, What are you doing?" Lucas asked Peyton after pulling away from the kiss

"Luke, I'm in love with you." Peyton answered with swollen lips from trying to push to hard against his lips

"What?"

"I want to be with you."

"W..W...When did you realize this exactly?"

"About a few weeks ago." Peyton answered not really understanding why that mattered. But to Lucas, it made all the difference.

"Did Brooke know?"

"I told her before the wedding."

"Is that why Brooke broke up with me?" Lucas asked again determined to get to the bottom of this situation

"I don't know, but-" Peyton stared but them got cut off

"Peyton! You knew that she meant everything to me. You knew that she was **it** for me, and you still did this to her...to _us_."

"Luke- it's just-I-didn't-think---it would-be fair-for-me-to-hide-my-feelings-and-I-wanted-to-be-honest." Peyton said between sobs.

"I can't look at you right now. I have to meet up with Brooke." Lucas remarked, he felt bad for making Peyton cry, but he had to have Brooke. He was suddenly glad that Brooke had not seen the kiss or it might have ruined his chances of ever getting his prettygirl back.

* * *

As Brooke got out of the change room she still had a hollow feeling in her heart. Should she still go to the party? She didn't feel like seeing Peyton and Lucas together right now, but if she didn't go them they would know that something was up with her and she didn't want them to think that she was upset over them.

"Hey" Lucas greeted catching her of guard. He had jogged up beside her and her didn't even notice.

"Hey!" Brooke replied with the most upbeat tone she could savage.

"So, I didn't see you after the game, I wanted to celebrate with you."

"It doesn't matter anyways, you got someone better to celebrate with." Brooke answered with a half mock in her voice. It was hard for her to keep being so happy about this, to be supportive about their relationship but she was good a faking.

"Who would that be? It's kinda hard finding anyone better than_ the_ Brooke Davis." Lucas shot back smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Brooke murmured under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. So you ready to go or do you want to wait for Peyton?"

"Why would I want to wait for Peyton." Lucas questioned completely confused.

"Why wouldn't you?"Why wouldn't he want to wait for his girlfriend? Whatever it's not like she cared.

"Whatever you're confusing me, let's go." Lucas changed the subject while smiling at Brooke.

* * *

The car ride tot he party was light and Brooke had decided that no matter what her feelings were for Lucas, it didn't matter, he was happy with Peyton and she was her best friend. She was going to ignore the feelings and just have fun tonight.

As the two walked in the door, Lucas went and got them a few drinks to start off the celebration.

"Hey Lucas!" It was Chase, he was in Lucas's history class, they had been paired up once to do a project and they had become buddies.

"Hey Chase." Lucas greeted back

"So I wanted to congratulate you on your championship."

"Thanks, I pretty stoke about it."

"Ya, you should be, hey so I just wanted to congratulate you, I'll talk you later ."

'Yea"

"Who was the the hot guy you were talking to Luke?" Brooke asked after taking her drink from Lucas.

"Oh, um that was my friend Chase, from history." Lucas replied. it bothered him that Brooke had said that Chase was hot. She hadn't really commented on any guy since they became exclusive, and it just reminded him of the hole in his heart where she had broken.

"H mm, interesting." Brooke said and with a wink she walked off to find Chase.

Lucas felt as if he were going to be sick, he had thought that maybe Brooke and him would spend the time at the party together getting to know each other better. And now she was off flirting with a guy that wasn't him. His heart was filled with sadness as he watched Brooke with Chase and remember all those times that she was that way with him. He had somehow ruined that best thing that had happened to him.

He continued watching as she was laughing at his jokes and gazing in his eyes. He so badly wished that it were him she was with.

* * *

The rest of the party continued slowly, Lucas had talked to some people and slowly started to enjoy himself. Until he saw for the first time in six months Brooke lean in and kiss another guy. He trusted Chase with Brooke, he was cool. But the sight go Brooke's lips attached to a pair that didn't belong to him sent a even bigger hole through his heart and and even bigger emptiness in his gut.

She had moved on, even if she couldn't remember what they had, didn't she feel it? The feeling that he got when then accidentally touched or when they looked into each other's eyes. Maybe that was it. his feelings weren't reciprocated, they were one way." She only thought of him as a friend and that idea alone made his heart ache.

* * *

"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; **remember** that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for."


	5. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

**Thanks for the wonderful Reviews and for waiting for the story. Sorry it took such a long time to update, I didn't know what to write about. **

**Thanks again and enjoy the next chapter. If you have any ideas then feel free to suggest them!**

* * *

Peyton was working on one of her drawing when Lucas came in.

"Hey" Peyton greeted testing her grounds after what had happened at the championships."

"Hey" Lucas said back

"Look, I hope it won;t be awkward between us after what I told you. Tje last thing I want is to ruin our friendship."

"That's the thing I don't think I can be friends with you anymore."

"Why?"

"It's not like Brooke and I are still together, and I liked being around you, I think it's time for me to make some changes."

* * *

"Haley, what are you thinking about? You're going to drive me crazy if you keep this up!"Nathan voice startled her as she was once again staring in to space.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Brooke and if she was ever going to get her memory back." Haley expalined

"Look, the doctors said that if she still doesn't have it back in two weeks, we cant take her back to the hospital. Just give her two weeks"

"But what if she never gets her memory back?" Haley continued clearly worried for her friend.

"Then, we'll all have to cope and handle it from there."

"You say that like it's so simple. What am I going to do? What is Peyton going to do? What is Luke supposed to do." It was unbelievable how easy Nathan made it sound.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that it'll break his heart, she is still his girlfriend."

"Actually Luke told me how the accident happened, she had just broken up with him."

"Wait, what? You knew about this the ENTIRE time and chose not to tell me?"

"No, Luke just told me yesterday during basketball practice."

"That's funny because I remember seeing you after practice yesterday, and I don't think I remember you telling me." Haley's voice rose dripping with sarcasm

"I thought you knew, and I didn't think that it was that important." Nathan replies feeling guilty, it has honestly slipped his mind.

"Let me get this straight, you thought that my best friend that I've known for my entire life and my old roommate, who I love and has become one of the closest people in my life destroying each other's hearts and possibly their live's wasn't worth mentioning?" Haley ranted with both anger and fustration

"Well, when you put it like that...."

"Yeah, I thought so!"

"Haley, why are you getting bent so out of shape?"

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about Brooke."

"How do you think she'll get her memory back?" Nathan asked desperate to try and make the conversation more light.

"Probably slowly once piece of information at a time."

"Really? I think she'll get it back all at once."

"That's way too overwhelming and unrealistic."

"Care to make it a bet?"

"No Nathan, it's wrong to bet on people's lives." Haley reasoned

"Fine, I think you're just afraid that you'll loose." Nathan challenged

"You know what? Fine, you're on."

"Good."

"What's the wager?" Haley asked

"If I win, you have to spend a night with me doing something daring."

"And if I win?"

"I'll cook and clean for a week." Nathan offered

"That's sounds like a deal."

"It's settled then"

"Ugh, I becoming more and more like you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"That's cause it is!"

* * *

Peyton wished with all his heart that Lucas was talking about becoming more than friends. Maybe they couldn't be friends because he wanted to be more than that.

"I don;t really know how to put his but..." Lucas started but was quickly interrupted

Peyton had ran to the other side of the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a kiss.

"WHOA, what are you doing?" Lucas questioned as he pulled away from the kiss that had been forced upon him.

"Kissing you, I knew what you were getting at and I thought I'd make it easier on you by making the first move." Peyton answered clearly confused about Luca's reaction.

"No, I was coming over here to say that we can't be friends anymore because I can't trust you. Peyton, Brooke was finally getting comfortable with us being around each other again. She was finally giving me her heart again and trusting me with it. I worked really hard to get there with her, then you suddenly decide that you like me again, and completely ruin my relationship with her. If you really loved me like you say you do, then you would've wanted me to be happy. Your supposed to be Brooke's best friend, yet you go and do this to her..again! How could you do that to us?

After Lucas had finished venting all his feelings and thoughts that had been there since the championships, he waited for Peyton to respond. Peyton looked surprised and taken off guard and then spoke.

"I wanted you to be happy, I just thought that you'd be happier whit me." Peyton finally whispered

"Well, then I'm sorry, but you need to get over yourself. What makes you think that I'd be better with you than with Brooke? I can;pt be friends with you right now because I just don't see you as a friend. I'm sorry Peyton." and with that Lucas left the bedroom leaving Peyton sitting on her bed with tears dripping down her face and thinking about how badly she had messed up.

* * *

Chase had really enjoyed his time with Brooke at Nathan and Haley's party.

Brooke was just so easy to like, she was fun to be around yet you could have a serious conversation with. Everyone knows hat Lucas had a things with Peyton on the side when he was dating Brooke Junior Year. He couldn't figure out why. Who in the right mind would cheat on the beautiful and wonderful Brooke Davis? Man that Lucas dude was thick.

He decided hat he should call Brooke and see if she wanted to go to a movie Friday night.

* * *

After the long and extensive talk with Peyton Lucas realized how tired he was of hiding things from Brooke, he was going to tell her everything about them and tell her how he felt and hoped that maybe just maybe she felt the same way.

The took the phone out of his bag and dialed Brooke's number to ask where she was.

Little did he know that Brooke had come home from a day of shopping to find Lucas and Peyton in a lip lock.

* * *

Brooke ran out of the house as soon as he could after what she had seen and ran to her car, it was obvious to her that Peyton and Lucas were together and clearly meant to be together, they were just so alike. And most importantly, they were in love.

She had to get rid of her feeling and just move on. It couldn't be that hard, she barely knew Lucas.

She had pulled up at the river court, something about it just made her feel safe, suddenly she heard her cell phone go off. She glanced at the caller ID and quickly wiped away her tears and collecting herself before answering.

"Hey, I'm glad you called I was just thinking about you." she said Smiling into the phone."

* * *

"May you never forget what is worth **remembering**, nor ever remember what is best forgotten"


	6. Wasted the Day on the Phone

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

This chapter contains some of the stuff that goes on between Jake and Peyton, and Haley and a mystery caller, it's really important to me that you read everything not just the brucas moments. Not that I thought you did before, but I know that sometimes it's what I do.

Thanks

* * *

"Hey, I'm glad I called too!" Lucas laughed on the other side of the phone. God, it felt so good for him to just laugh with her again.

"Yea....What's up?" Brooke continued feeling a little embarrassed about what she had just said.

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, what else would I be doing if not waiting for the phone call of Lucas Scott?" Brooke joked, she still felt upset about what she had just saw. "But shouldn't you be with Peyton?"

"What? Why would I be with Peyton?" Brooke was was utterly surprised at his answer. Why wouldn't he be with Peyton?"

Lucas was even more confused than Brooke. Did she fianlly remember everything and decide that she was "jealous" again? Beucase it that was the case, he'd be more than happy. All he really wanted was to have Brooke remember them and the way they were, even if they weren't all pretty.

"The real question is, why wouldn't you be with Peyton."

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton answered her phone hoping with it was Lucas changing his mind, but when she answered her phone, something just didn't seem right. It was like that she was hoping he would still want to be friends but not wanting him to want to be more than that. She quickly shook it out of her system. They were meant to be right? Tortured athlete meets tortured artist, it was inevitable-bound to happen.

"Hey, um it's Jake"

"Jake?"

"What did you already forget me?"

"No, of course not, I couldn't forget you if I tried." Peyton answered blushing slightly. She felt things with Jake that she never felt with Lucas. With Lucas, she felt safe and secure, with Jake she felt heartbroken and flutters, she didn't know which one she liked more.

"That's always nice to hear."

"Yea, so how you doing?" Peyton asked. Gosh Jake Jagelski, one person that meant the world to him, yet she managed to ruin that by talking in her sleep.

"Not so good, you see I'm completely head over heels for this girl, but then one night she said that she was in love with one of my closest friends." Jake replied hoping that this would get Peyton to talk about Lucas.

* * *

"Hello?" Haley answered he phone slightly annoyed at the person calling her, they had ruined a romantic moment between her and Nathan.

"Is this the Scott residence?" the mysterious voice asked

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm 's from the Tree Hill hospital, this call is regarding Brooke's health"

* * *

"Wait what? I am seriously confused; I have no idea what you are talking about, Let's talk it our over dinner, me and you tonight alone." Lucas offered

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why?" Lucas questioned as he felt the sting of rejection

"What would Peyton think?"

"Now I am completely and utterly lost. I don't really care what Peyton thinks, why would she even think anything? Where are you?"

Brooke was really getting frustrated, how could he not care what his girlfriend thought?

"I'm at the river court" Brooke answered a little reluctant, but she really wanted to talk to him in person, talking to him on the phone was getting annoying.

* * *

"Sorry about that, but id it's any consolation, I don't think I meant the way you think I meant it."

"Please clarify..."

"It's just that when I talk to you, my stomach gets fluttery, and my palms sweat slightly. When I talk to Lucas, I feel secure and good about myself."

"Thats really wasn't clarifying...." Jake laughed

"No, but it is. I love Lucas, I really do but-"

"Nice way to kick me while I'm down"

"You didn't let me finish."

"OK, finnish"

"I love Lucas like a hero almost, I misread my love towards him. He saved me, from so many things and I just felt so grateful. I guess I developed an admiration, an awe for Lucas. SO when I said that I loved him, I meant it that way."(A/N if you are actually reading this, even though it doesn't really have to do with the conversation between Lucas and Brooke, Add the word cat in your reviews, THANKS!)

"Then what did you do when you got back to Tree Hill?"

"I did what you told me to do, I sorted it out. When you told me that I had said that I didn't know of my own feelings, but when I kissed him, I felt secure, and trusted. I didn't feel the adrenaline that I get when you hold me and kiss me. It was different." after she had finished, she waiting for Jake to answer.

* * *

"Is she OK?" Haley asked immediately worried about Brooke's well being.

"She's fine, I was just calling to do a one week check up in her to see how she's doing"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but aren't these things private? Why are you calling me?"

"Yes, these things are private, but for certain patients such as Brooke, they are not in the right state of mind to answer these questions. We need to call a trusted outside source and since she had put you as her emergency contact on previous papers we were hoping you could help us."

"Sure, but what do you mean she's not in the right stake of mind?"

"These questions have to do with major events in her life and the change between how she is acting now opposed to the way she was acting before the accident, since she has lost her memory, there is nothing she can tell us."

"Why do you need to know about her life?"

"So, we can see how dramatic they are and understand how her brain will recover these events to present day."

"Yeah, sure no problem, anything you wanted to know first?"

"Why don't you start by telling me if there are any big changes in her attitude, towards life, people in her life. Is she acting differently about the same issue than before the accident?"

"Not really, I guess she's more confused about certain things in her life, but she still caries the same attitude and positivity."

There was a slight pause, to which the doctor was taking notes on the things that Haley said "Tell me some major events in her life."

* * *

As soon as Lucas heard that Brooke was at the river court, he had raced down to his truck and drove there. Now he was only a block away from the court. He couldn't help but hope that maybe today would be the day that everything got back to normal, what ever normal is in tree hill.

"So, you going to tell me why you think I care about what Peyton would think about us going to dinner?" Lucas asked Brooke getting out of his car and running to the picnic table Brooke was sitting on.

Brooke couldn't contain it anymore, she needed to let it out.

"Well, she's your girlfriend right? What would she think about us having dinner alone." Brooke felt embarrassed, maybe she has read the invite wrong, maybe he was only offering a friendly dinner. She was a horrible person! She had feelings for her "best friend's" boyfriend. What kind of person would be like that. She was disgusted at her self.

"Why would you think that Peyton's my girlfriend?" Lucas asked softly as if trying to comfort her.

"Because I saw you too kissing a few times." Brooke replied

"Oh." That was all he could say

* * *

"Peyton, why are you telling me this?" Jake had spoken after a minute of silence

"Well, you asked, remember?"

"Look, Peyton I don't I don;t know what you're trying to do, but-"

"I love you Jake, I love Lucas like a hero and a wonderful friend, but I'm _in love_ with you."

"When did you figure this out?"

"Five minutes and 34 seconds ago."

"What happened five minutes ago?"

"You called."

"Peyton.........."

"I know that you think that I'm stringing you along, or I'm just saying that, but I'll prove it to you."

"MmmmHmm, isn't the guy supposed to fight for the girl?"

"Not when the girl messed up big time!"

"How are you planning on fighting for me?"

"Let's not call it that, it makes me feel masculine."

"Then what should I call it?"

"Proving you wrong!"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that"

"I do!"

* * *

"I guess you should start off by knowing that her best friend since she was five was Peyton." Haley started

"Why wasn't Peyton her emergency contact?"

"Things got rocky for them when they both fell for the same guy."

"What's his name?"

"Lucas Scott" She answered a little wary, why was it important who exactly broke their hearts?

"Please go on"

"Then there was a false alarm about Lucas moving away, so they became friends again, then Lucas came back, and they all tried to be friends again."

"When was this?"

"Well, Brooke dated Lucas after waiting for Peyton to make a move, but she kept on insisting that she only thought of them as friends."

"So Lucas is now an ex-boyfriend"

"It gets more complicated, Lucas had had a crush on Peyton since Grade School, when Brooke and Lucas were going out she realized that she had feelings for Lucas one night. Essentially Lucas picked Brooke, or so we thought. Lucas and Peyton started sneaking around behind Brooke's back while they were dating." Haley took a break from her long sentence and paused for a while.

"The night that they were going to tell Brooke about them, Lucas got into a car accident. Brooke took care of him really well. But after he woke up from his coma, he broke up with her not really telling her why, so she still tries being friends with him, but then she saw they sneaking around on Peyton's webcam. She basically ignored both of them for the rest of basketball season which is when Lucas thought he was going to move.

"Are there any other major events?"

"Wow, her life has had a lot of big event, I'll list them off."

"Sounds good."

"Well in Junior Year, she became broke after she was known as the rich girl, she was upset about that. Then she did these friends with benefits with Felix and then went out with him. She ran for student body president and won against the old president Erica Marsh. While this was happening, Lucas was also in love with her but didn't say anything and watched her be happy with Felix.

But then when she was about to leave for California because her dad got a job there, but Lucas pulled some string to let her stay till the end of Junior Year, Lucas told Brooke that he wanted to be with her. That was after Brooke was misled to believe that Lucas had wanted Peyton again instead her.

She still left and when she came back for senior year she dated Lucas non-exclusively. After sleeping with a complete jerk, he got mad at her and all hope seemed to be lost. Then he actually forgave her after she gave him 82 letters that she wrote to him. She actually started to design cloths after they got back together and sell them online.

Shortly after they had gotten back together, there was a school shooting and Peyton kissed Lucas again, thinking she was going to die. However she survived. Lucas didn't tell Brooke, because he thought that it didn't mean anything. Then at my wedding reception, my husband told me that she had broken up with Lucas hence the accident. That's all I know."

"Thanks for you help; I will definitely bring these events up on her record, thanks again."

"No problem. Do you know when she might get her memory back and how?"

"I'm sorry, it's all up to her and how strong she is mentally."

"OK, thanks"

"Yea, have a good evening."

"You too." And with that Haley hung up.

* * *

"Oh" Lucas stated simply. He couldn't believe that Peyton had once again found a way to destroy what little bit of a chance he had with Brooke.

"Yea listen, I know I don't really know her anymore because I can't remember anything, but I wanted to tell you to treat her well, please. She's been really good to me since the whole incident happened. I think she's a really awesome person, I don't want to see her get hurt." Brooke warned

Brooke was so self less and caring, if only she knew that Peyton was not at all what she seemed to be.

"Peyton and I aren't together." Lucas straightened out feeling a tad disappointed that Brooke did n't feel jealous or upset. Maybe she only thought of him as a friend and always will, she didn't feel the same way, she barely knew him, but he knew her and everything about her.

"Then why were you kissing?"

Lucas was obviously expecting this question.

"She kissed me both times and I was caught completely off guard."

"Which means she likes you." Brooke clarified. she had lived with Peyton for a week and Peyton never told her.

"Yea, but I don't like her."

"It doesn't matter, she probably needs a friend right now, I think I'm gonna go see her. If we are best friends, I mine as well act like it." Brooke chirped getting off the picnic table and walking over to her car.

"Do you know why I don't like her back?" Lucas asked desperate to talk to her a little longer.

"Do, do I want to know?" Brooke said turning around to face Lucas with a playful expression

Lucas took in a breath and said the last sentence before he could stop himself.

"I didn't feel the same way about her because I am in love with someone else." Lucas said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile plastered on his face, just the thought of Brooke made him happy.

"Really? Do I know her?" Brooke was curious to see who had stolen the blond boy's heart, who was he in love with? Not just liking but in love with. The smile on the boy's face was because of this one girl, this one girl that meant so much to him.

This was the moment of truth, this was the moment he was going to tell her about his feelings.

* * *

"Console yourself by **remembering** that the world doesn't deserve your affection"


	7. Sneak a Little Peak

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted in order to get Lucas's attention from across the street. After the talk they had, she was really starting to enjoy her time with him.

"Brooke!" Chase yelled right after Brooke had finished getting Lucas's attention

"Hey Boyfriend...

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, and I feel so incredibly guilty for the lack of updates, but I went on Vacation for a while and I have a lot of things to catch up on, so I **WILL** be updating soon...very soon, but as for the mean time, please enjoy this little clip of the next chapter!

I'm a little out of ideas lately, so if you have any suggestions **PLEASE** share them with me.


	8. Don't Hold Your Breath

1st off I want to thank everybody that is actually still reading this...I am so sorry I haven't updated in so many months! But I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

It had been exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, and 12 hours since the day that Lucas had decided on telling Brooke about everything, including the way he felt about her, their history, and all the small details that the group had decided on not telling Brooke after the accident.

It had been exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, and 12 hours since the breaking of his heart.

It had been exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, and 12 hours ago that he realized that maybe he had lost his prettygirl forever.

It had been exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, and 12 hours.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"I-" Lucas started

_*Ring Ring* _the ringing of her phone had interrupted the moment he had held his breath for.

"Sorry Luke.." Brooke apologized as she quickly ignored the phone call and returned back into her previous position.

"No problem, as I was going to say. I feel-" Lucas started again until her phone rang again.

"Ugh..." Brooke groaned tilting her head back to show her frustration for the device in her pocket. "I'm sorry, please continue"

Lucas smiled at the perfect timing of the phone and wondered if maybe it was god's way of telling him that this wan't right and he should wait till later, but after seeing the expression of hope on Brooke's face, he knew he had to say it.

"After your accident, some of us decided that it was in your best interest that we keep minor details from you in order to protect you." Lucas began hoping to ease her into the bubbling confession. As soon as the words "minor details" left his mouth, he knew that those words were a huge lie. Their relationship had been major...hadn't it been?

"What kinda minor details?" Brooke questioned wanting to know as much about her old self as humanly possible.

"Things like-"

Again the damn machine in her pocket had interrupted something really important!

"I'm really sorry Luke, but if whoever is calling wont stop...maybe its important. I think I should pick up...again I'm really sorry." Brooke apologized again the second time that evening.

All Luke could do was nod his head ever so slightly and offer the tiniest of a smile, mumbling something about it being fine and that it wasn't really that important. The truth was, he was hurt to say the least. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down towards the cement as he took a seat on the bench. He felt as if the entire universe was working against him to prevent him from getting to his prettygirl. The same girl that he was destined to be with.

_*End of Flashback.*_

_

* * *

_

Lucas sat up from his spot on his bed where he lay for hours just thinking.

If anyone had come in and saw him thinking and wondered what he was thinking about he would probably say something about life being complicated. Although the statement was as true as hell, it wasn't exactly what he had been occupying his mind. It wasn't so much as _what_ he was thinking about as _who_ he was thinking about.

Brooke. Who else would have his mind so busy at 3 am? Her beauty and her smile and her personality not only graced Lucas's mind, but also haunted and taunted it. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed thinking about Brooke. He used to. He used to cherish all the thoughts he had about her. But now he was struggling within himself to banish such thoughts from entering his mind.

He never really needed to manually think about her. She was always there, on the back burner, but she was his girlfriend which meant that she spent so much time with him that the thoughts would too often be pulled from the back burner all the way to the only thought he had. And he didn't even realize it until now.

He remembered when he had first joined the basketball team, how she was so confident and independent, nothing could bring her down, well maybe not nothing. To this day he still felt disgust for himself that he had been the one to destroy Brooke Davis. So strong and fierce. Now she was lost and afraid all of this being the result of a selfish act that he had committed. He hated himself for that. He thought about it everyday and regretted every second of his time awake. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be so insecure, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be suffering from amnesia.

Sometimes he thought that maybe his huge mistake had benefited her for the fact that now she was someone who was dependable and trustworthy unlike the beginning of freshman year and all through junior. But at the end of the day he knew that she would've become all those things all on her own. Brooke Davis was in there, she just needed to bring it out.

He often came to the conclusion that he didn't deserve her, she was way to good for him. She was not only out of his league, she was selfless and caring, all the things that he thought he could never be.

He lay back on his bed thinking after taking a nice long drink of water...Just thinking.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Hello?"Brooke asked into her phone a little annoyed with whoever was calling. Didn't they know she was going to find out who Lucas was in love with? So annoying!

"Hey Brooke,"

"Chase?" Brooke had met him at the party, but for some reason, she didn't imagine that he'd call.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, I'm not doing anything important" Brooke lied not wanting Chase to feel guilty about the timing. He was a good guy and she was glad to know him.

"Good, I've been thinking a lot about you since the party and I wanted to see if you wanted to do something later...with me?" Chase asked putting his heart out there for Brooke to accept.

"That sounds really fun." Brooke answered. She needed to take her mind off Lucas and his mystery girl.

"Alright, I'll text you with the details!" Chase replied enthusiastically.

"See you then."Brooke smiled.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked Brooke pulling her out of her revere. He had heard her say she wasn't doing anything important to the person on the other line. It had crumbled his heart. His prettygirl no longer thought that he was anything important. He needed to know who the person was that could tear the two of them apart more that they already have.

"Oh, That was chase." He justed called to ask me out" Brooke replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I realized that I like it better when I don't write under stress and I just stop when I think it's appropriate. Hope you liked it and be sure to leave a review!

Sorry again for the long wait!


	9. I need your help!

Hey Guys!

I actually need your help with something, I need to find a story I read a long time ago..here's the plot:

Brooke and Lucas are like really good friends, and Lucas had fallen in love with Anna, but then she broke his heart, and Brooke and Felix were also dating but then for some reason they broke up. Then in order to prove to the people in their school, that Brooke was over Felix...they pretended to go out, but they started having real feelings.

If you guys know the name or the author...PLEASE leave a review and tell me who wrote it!

I sorta need inspiration...so if you could help me out, I would really appreciate it!

Thanks so much

-xxBrucasxx


	10. Heart to Heart

Thanks so much to everybody that helped me out with finding the story. This chapter is way overdue, but i couldn't find inspiration or anything to write about...so sorry!

Thanks again.

xxBrucasxx

* * *

Time had passes rather quickly since Chase had called Brooke. Well it was quick for Brooke anyway. For Lucas the time seemed either to drag on or to stand still. After her had discovered that Chase had called Brooke to ask her out, he had been purposely avoiding her. He didn't know if she knew that he was, but he just couldn't stand it anymore. To look at her face without being able to do the things he wanted. To talk to her but not say anything of words he had been reciting for so long.

So he took the easy way out. Or so he thought. Dodging her calls and e-mails was difficult, but blowing her off when she was talking to him, was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He wondered all the time if anything would be different if she hadn't gotten into the accident. He tried to think that things would in fact be different, but the back of his mind had doubt. She had broken up with him meanwhile crushing his heart.

Seeing her be with Chase was like seeing a dead animal on the street. It completely disgusts you yet you still have a strange urge to look and not stop.

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Haley chirped over to where Lucas was sitting in his mom's cafe reading a book.

Lucas barely looked up from his spot on the page and smiled in her direction to acknowledge her presence out of courtesy.

"Com'mon Luke, you never do anything anymore except for read, brood, sleep, eat, and go to school."

"That's because those are the only things I NEED to do!" Lucas replied half heartedly

"So your telling me that your life depends on reading?" Haley asked disbelievingly

"Yes"

"Well I don't buy it"

"Hmm" Lucas didn't look up from his book

"So Brooke tells me your avoiding her." Haley said conversationally

"That's absurd." Lucas murmured

"Is it?" Haley asked quietly clearly testing her waters

Lucas finally put down his book and looked at Haley expecting her to go on. He sat with no expression, something he'd been practicing.

"You still love her." Haley spit out bluntly

When Lucas had practiced his expressionless face, he had clearly not expected something this blunt because his face faltered and pain was evident in his eyes. He quickly looked down as if ashamed and started biting his lip.

"By your reaction, I guess I have my answer."

Lucas still hadn't spoke. He merely turned his chair slightly to initiate that he didn't want to talk about it. Haley caught the message and sighed heavily before grabbing her thi

"It doesn't matter anyways." Lucas said over his shoulder just as Haley was about to leave.

Haley grinned satisfied that she got the truth out of him and spun around walking towards her best friend again.

"I think your wrong"She said simply

Lucas shook his head.

"The only thing that I had was our history. That was my advantage in any situation. Now, she doesn't remember that history."

"Then make a New History. She also might remember more that ways."

"I can't she's going out with Chase." It came out a lot more bitter than he had intended it to.

"So be her friend."

"I. can't. It's. too. hard."

"I think she's worth it."

"I don't want to be with her. I NEED to be with her. It's like I can't breath without her."

"That sounds like something worth fighting for."

* * *

Lucas sat in his room knowing there was only one thing for him to do. He sat on his bed, his cell phone in his right hand ready to call Brooke. The phone seemed to ring 5 billion times before she answered.

"Hello?" Her raspy voice filling the line.

"Brooke, it's me, Lucas" His heart pounded and his palms more all of a sudden insanely sweaty.

"Hi.."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted hang out."

"Sure. I'd love that."

"I'll see you at the river court at 6?"

"MmHm."

* * *

The river court was a lot more fun than Lucas expected. It was hard at first when she had arrived. She looked beautiful and stunning even in simple shorts and a t-shirt ready for basketball. They played HORSE and play one on one. Brooke won although she insisted that he had let her win. It was normal. Well as normal as things could get in Tree Hill. Just as Brooke ran to catch the ball that she had just thrown before Lucas.

She tripped over her own shoe lace. Her head hit and pavement an before Lucas could even run over to her. She was already unconscious.


	11. All Over Again

I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner.. I hope you guys are still interested in this story!

I want to thank everyone who has read this story and I really want to start updating again.

* * *

So this was how it was supposed to be? Him waiting in waiting room at all times waiting for her to wake up? He felt that he had been in the waiting room way too much for his taste. After she had passed out, he had brought her to the hospital. He was as worried as he would ever be for her. Before she could even heal from her first crash, her second one came. What was it going to be this time? Was she going to forget everything that had happened since the third grade now? Why did his life have to be so difficult? Was this god's way of telling him that Brooke and himself were never meant to be? This was so frustrating. Just as he was caught up in his thoughts, the doctor came over to inform him of Brooke. The doctor seemed to back a quite pleased smile on his face, so Lucas assumed that it was good news this time.

"Well, I have bad news and I have good new, which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news first."

"Okay, Brooke did not recover her memory, and is still in the middle in amnesia."

"and the good news?"

"The good news is that Brooke was able to recover some of her memory."

"Are you serious? You should have started with that first!" Lucas exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

The doctor simply chuckled at Lucas excitement and the denial of the fact that he wanted the bad news first.

"however there are some precautions and things that need to be addressed." the doctor reminded. Lucas nodded for him to continue. As the doctor continued talking to Lucas about all the safety procedures that needed to be taken, Lucas could hardly think of anything else other than his pretty girl could now remember him.

"where is her memory at?"

"Brooke's memory seems to have recovered to the point at which Haley had explained to be the later half of junior year...(end of season one)" and as be doctor told Lucas this, he could already feel his smile drop and look down at the ground nervously. " would you like to see her?" the doctor asked bringing him back the the conversation not that he was out of it.

"Can I really?" Lucas asked surprised that they would allow visitors in that early.

"Yes, of course...room 234" the doctor finished before smiling and walking past lucas to attend to the next patient.

Lucas nervously walked towards a map of the hospital and searched up where room 234 was and then walking off in that direction afterwards. Lucas walked all the way to her room and stood outside the door but couldn't bring himself to enter but for some reason he did.

* * *

Brooke had had a hell of a day. She found herself in the hospital after remembering nothing about the way she got there. She hadn't seen her friends yet and the only person she had talked to in the last few hours were the doctors and nurses which drove her somewhere near insane. She was lying on her bedd looking up at the ceiling right now trying to remember everything that had happened, the doctors had been annoyingly vague.

As she heard the door open, she was expecting someone from school, Nathan, Bevin, any cheerleaders. At as much as she hated to admit it she wouldn't even mind if Peyton came. As long as someone who could explain what happened and then save her from boredom came she would be content.

It was weird. She knew that she would never forgive lucas or Peyton for what they did, but for some reason it felt like a long time ago and she was numb to it all now. She didn't care for Lucas anymore, at least not as much or in the same way she used to. He had broken her trust and she would never trust him again but she wasn't mad anymore she was just a little hurt.

While she was so caught up in her thoughts, she had forgotten that someone had opened the door, she smiled ton herself for forgetting something that she had waited for since hours ago.

When lucas opened the door to her hospital room, he noticed her just looking up at the ceiling, he had found it adorable and decided not to wake her up from her thoughts. But just as he started comfortable waiting for her and just staring at her she unexpectedly turned her head to see who was at the door.

His blue eyes met her green ones and for a moment they just shared a look, they just looked into each others eyes. His eyes searched hers for any type of emotion so he would pre pad for the wrath of Brooke davis but when he saw nothing but blankness, his heart seemed to plunge even more than when he saw anger in her eyes.

She swiftly broke the eye contact and turned around so that she was lying on her sued without saying a word to Lucas and closed her eyes and slowly tried to find sleep.

* * *

He stood there stunned by what had just happened and stood at the door a little longer before walking in and quietly closed the door behind him. He then walked towards a chair that was placed beside her bed that was now facing here back. He didn't know what he was trying to do or why he was even still there since it was painfully evident she didn't want or need him there. He just needed t be there, not for her but for him. He needed to just be next to her and even all he would get were cold looks, turned backs, and silence he would stay there just because.

Brooke heard him close the doors and walk next to her and take a seat but she really didn't understand why, he had chose and she was not it so why did he have to make it so hard to move on? She contemplated on whether to turn around or to continue ignoring him but when she heard him clear his throat she decided that she really didn't have a choice and that sooner or later she would have to talk to him.

She turned around and stared at lucas expectantly asa f waiting for him to explain why he had just cleared his throat.

"hi" lucas said meekly as he saw he turn her head and stare at him.

"hi" Brooke replied cooly still staring at him if there was more.

"Look I know that you probably don't want to talk to me but...think of it this way, I have the answers you probably want." Lucas smiled at her warmly trying to break that cold stare that she ad given to him. He wasn't to tell here everything about the last couple of months and how just a little while ago they were still a couple and they were totally and completely in love. At least one of them was.

He wanted to tell her how she had broken up with him even though he was still madly in love with her and how badly that broke his heart. But for some reason that only god knows he didn't. He could've but he didn't. Telling her all that stuff might've made her take him back and snap back into the old Brooke but it could also make her even more scared. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her into forgiving him just because she had done it once.

For a while she just stared at him as if contemplating her options but then she shook her head.

"I don't really want to find out from you anyways, it probably wouldn't be true. I mean you just like telling lies don't you? Or better yet, I bet you don't even know anything, you were just tricking me like you always do." she said

It shocked him. He didn't really known why but it did. He had heard her talk to him this way for months before but this time it hurt so much more to hear things that weren't even as bad. The difference was that this time he was actually in love with her and only her.

He just stared at her for a moment before nodding and giving her a sad smile and getting up form his chair, he figured he would give her time apart from him if that was really what she wanted.

"Wait lucas!" brooke said stopping Lucas from leaving

He turned around and stared at her with the most hopeful eyes she ad ever seen. It made a just a little uncomfortable how his gaze poured into her's you heavily.

"Can you maybe tell Nathan to come see me?" Brooke gave a surprising request. She dint have many real friend growing up and Nathan and Peyton were the only real friends she had, but since now Peyton and herself were hardly on speaking terms, she didn't want to be the first to break the silence especially since it was Peyton who ruined their friendship.

"Ya sure" lucas replied clearly surprised. He knew what time period that she was in and he had no idea that she had a relationship with Nathan that was this close. Thin again he was a real screw up back then, not even asking to know everything about her. That was his biggest regret.

Hope You Guys Like it!


End file.
